For You
by Princess Lilith
Summary: SM/Ranma crossover. Read it and find out for yourself =P


For You

by: Princess_Lilith@Sailormoon.com

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ranma and its characters and Sailor moon and associated characters...blah...damn...I'm just borrowing them.

From the Author: Well, in the manga version, I heard that Sailor Mars was inlove with Princess Serenity....and so I came up with this story...I'm not sure if that manga thing is true though...

Silver Millenium...

"Lady Mars? Where are you going?"

The Martian Princess turned towards the speaker, and found it was the Princess of Mercury who had spoken.

"Where are you going?" Lady Mercury questioned again.

Lady Mars thought for a moment before answering. "I'm heading to Terra, there is something I need to do there..."

Lady Mercury watched her for a moment before nodding. "Alright, but come back soon, the ball is tomorrow night.."

Lady Mars nodded, turned and left, Lady Mercury was watching her as she left. She gave a soft sigh. She knew about Mars' Love for the Princess Serenity, it was a different sort of love from the way she, Venus and Jupiter loved the Princess. Mars loved her in a way that was breaking her own heart, she knew of the Princess' engagement to 

the Prince of Terra.

Mercury sighed and walked in the opposite direction from where Mars walked.

Later on Terra...

Lady Mars stood over the water, peering into it cautiously. A battle was being waged in her mind.

'If I do this...I'll be cursed forever... But I love her so much, for her I would do anything...' she thought to herself.

Her mind was made up. She stood up and took a few steps backward, before running and then leaping into the air. She landed with a loud splash and gasped at the shock of being wet.

The sound of her voice shocked her even more. 

It was no longer a soft velvet like voice, but a strong deep masculine voice.

"It worked..." he said aloud in wonder, "It worked!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry to all you Sailor Mars fans out there!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess Serenity paced back and forth. She was worried and tears were coming into her eyes. 

'Why wasn't Lady Mars back yet?'

"Princess, it time to get ready for the ball..." Lady Venus said as she entered her friends room.

She took one look at her Princess and knew something was wrong. "What is wrong Serenity?"

Serenity shook her head abruptly, and wiped her eyes as fast as she could. "Nothing Venus...Nothing, really..."

Venus sat down on the bed and patted the side next to her.

"Serenity, come here... You can tell me, you know that don't you?"

Serenity was silent for a moment before she burst into tears, the need to keep strong diminished as she sobbed.

"Oh Venus, what am I to do? I do not want to marry a man I do not love!" She cried through her tears.

"Shhh, its alright..." Venus whispered trying to calm her "I'm sure your mother will not force you to marry him."

Serenity pulled away and shook her head. "Venus, you don't understand...*I* don't understand! I have feelings...for someone...and I don't know what they are, all I know is that the feelings are different from the way I feel about you and the other senshi!"

Venus watched the crying Princess through wise eyes. "Princess, I understand more then you realise. You love this person, not in a way of friends, but in a way of being lovers..."

Serenity shook her head frantically. "But...but...Its not right!!"

"Love isn't right?" Venus questioned "Love is unconditional, regardless of race, age or in this matter sex."

Serenity's blue eyes stared at her in shock. "You knew?"

Venus nodded. "Of course I knew! I *am* the senshi of love aren't I?"

Serenity stared at the other blond. "You knew? And you didn't help me?! I'm going to kill you!!!!!"

Venus screamed and began to run around the Princess's rather LARGE bedroom.

The young Princess tackled her from behind and startled to tickle her mercilessly.

"NO! *giggle* Stop! *giggle* Stop!!! *Laugh*" Venus gasped in between fits of giggles and laughter.

"Alright," Serenity said laughing and getting off her friend "Next time you wont be so lucky." 

______________________________________

For You

by: Princess_Lilith@sailormoon.com

Part 1

Serenity felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Curiously she turned to see who it was and

found a

hansome young man around her age watching her. He had dark hair cut short and the

smokey blue eyes.

He smiled at her when he saw her speechlessness. "Would you like to dance, Princess?"

She smiled, a gentle blush krept onto her cheeks as she took his hand. He guided her to

the dance floor

and held her close to him as they danced.

Serenity felt a twinge of recognition when he held her, but she passed it off as her

imagination.

"My, your such a good dancer," she commented. "Your girlfriend must be proud of you."

He chuckled a soft laugh that almost sounded.....feminine.

"I don't have a girlfriend. But I'm aware that *you* have a fiance."

She blushed deeply. "It was arranged when I was just a child..."

He studied her as they danced. "You do not wish to marry your fiance?" he questioned.

Serenity shook her head vigorously.

He laughed again. "You really don't want to marry him, do you?"

He watched as her eyes darted up above his shoulder, and he sighed as someone tapped

him on the back.

"May I cut in?" A deep voice asked (more like demanded).

"Well, its really up to the Serenity here," he said motioning to the angered Princess, who

had a steady glare directed to the man who had interrupted.

"I don't think I want to dance with you Endymion. I am quite content to dance

with...umm...." she looked at her partner for help.

"Ra...nma, my name is Ranma." he responded, at her questioning gaze.

"I'm quite content with Sir Ranma here. Now leave." Serenity spoke calmly, but her gaze

was hostile.

Endymion's eyes narrowed in a glare, aimed at the young man named Ranma. 

"I will leave you for now Serenity, but do not forget we are engaged."

Serenity scowled at his back, but Ranma interrupted before she could rant.

"Shall we have a walk in the gardens?"

Serenity turned to him, disgust for Endymion still evident on her face. 

"Yes, we shall."

Ranma took hold of her arm and guided her towards the doors heading out to the gardens.

Ranma stole glances at the blond haired Princess as they walked along. 

"Its a beautiful night, don't you think?" he asked her as she stopped to smell a rose.

"Yes, a beautiful night," she said sadly looking up at the earth. "She isn't here..."

"Who isn't here?" Ranma asked gently.

"Someone..Someone I love very dearly..." Serenity replied sadly turning her face away from him.


End file.
